Complicated Life
by E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger
Summary: Set after Back To Life. Riley's going out with Jack and Sad Ed's mojo is stirred by Scarlet. What happens when Hilary comes back and wants to go out with RILEY? Would she take him, or not? And can Sad Ed get Scarlet? Riley/Jack
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: YAY! I am writing and publishing the VERY FIRST Rachel Riley fanfic on ! Yay! How cool? Anyway, this is set after Back To Life, Rachel Riley (sort of) Seizes The Day. So Riley's with Jack, and Sad Ed has just found out Scarlet stirs his mojo. But Scarlet likes her ex, Bat Boy, Trevor. Riley's helping Sad Ed get Scarlet, and she's extremely happy with Jack, when Hilary comes back, saying that he liked Rachel after all, as he met her first. So what will happen? Oh, and this story is Jack/Riley centred.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rachel Riley.**_

**Sunday 13 July**

**9 AM**

Predictions were correct.

Am grounded.

Possibly forever.

Was snogging Jack for HOURS and were still snogging when Mum got back.

She yelled at me that I was grounded and threatened Jack with the Cillit Bang.

As am in love and all that could possibly have defied Mum and told her to bog off but James was there as henchman and packhorse carrying backup emergency Cillit Bang.

Thought Cillit Bang James was holding was just to spray at Jack and I, but apparently no, was part of punishment.

Punishment being have to clean house top to bottom.

Which have not done yet.

But can bribe James to do job as he likes cleaning and besides, have got his favourite French textbook that hid under bed.

**9.30**

James refused.

Said I was busy and didn't have time and he said "Doing what? You're grounded."

Told him to shut up.

He said he didn't want to.

Said he'd better shut up AND clean the house as have his favourite French textbook, but he said no, do not, as he searched my room for signs of being emo and cutting myself, and when he was looking under bed for scissors he found his textbook.

Asked him why would want to cut myself.

He said because have been feeling depressed a few times recently.

Said was not because am becoming emo, as am not, but because of my previous love-life (or lack of, until now), and general tragicness of my life in general.

He said he thought I wanted tragic life and I said I do, but not in a Saffron Walden tragic type way.

More like starving literary genius in the 16th century.

He said am not normal.

Which is hypocritical since he thinks he is ninja and thinks Hogwarts is real place.

**11.00**

Have escaped through window.

Was not easy, and must make mental note to wear jeans next time.

Also must make mental note to make sure that Thin Kylie is not in kidney-shaped swimming pool next time decide to make escape for freedom.

It is not that she will tell Mum or James, just that she yelled out to everyone that I was doing knicker show.

Which as anyone can see is stupid.

But she is stupid, so shouldn't be hard for her to convince people that she is.

Have gone to visit Sad Ed. Would have gone to visit Jack, but need to make plan with Sad Ed on making Scarlet fall in love with him.

**11.30**

Turns out Sad Ed not home.

Apparently is visiting Scarlet.

Which means can visit Jack.

Yay!

**12.00 PM**

Sad Ed and Scarlet not there.

Suzy said they are stalking Trevor.

She also says she hopes it will bring them together.

Asked how she knows.

She said was obvious.

Asked how.

She said just was.

She also said Jack wasn't there either, she was only one home.

Said oh.

She asked if wanted to stay and keep her company.

Asked what Bob was doing.

She said he had to do important abortion in Yorkshire.

Wondered aloud why there weren't abortionists in Yorkshire.

Suzy said there are but he was requested as he is husband of celebrity sex therapist.

Said Suzy must be very proud.

Suzy said she should be proud of self not Bob.

Said that was what meant.

Suzy said in that case, thankyou.

She also said do I want to stay then?, and I said I would.

**2.00**

Have been learning all about sex from Suzy.

She said I need to know all about it now that I have proper boyfriend.

Asked why other boyfriends weren't proper.

She said because they weren't right for me.

Do not know why Sad Ed was so scared of Suzy when I told Suzy about Sad Ed's mojo problems.

Suzy is great.

Wish had Suzy for mum instead of Cillit Bang-loving hygiene freak.

But then decided that would be incest as she is Jack's mum.

At least can still have her as mother in law when Jack and I get married.

**2.30 **

Jack got back. He asked what was I doing there with Suzy.

I said, "what's wrong with Suzy?" and Jack said nothing was wrong with her he was just surprised to see me there with her.

Jack asked if want to come to his bedroom.

Suzy gave knowing look.

Oh God.

Am going to do IT with Jack Stone.

**3.00**

Am not doing IT with Jack Stone.

Apparently he just wanted to talk without Suzy there.

Which is crap, as utterly embarrassed self by flinging self at him and trying to take his shirt off.

He said "Riley, we've been going out a day. Don't take it too far."

Said there was bee in his shirt and was trying to get shirt off so he didn't get stung by bee.

He was not convinced.

**3.30**

Jack going to help get Scarlet and Sad Ed together.

Apparently Scarlet will like Sad Ed more if he goes vegetarian, as she'll see him as kindred spirit.

Asked Jack if I had to go vegetarian for him to keep going out with me.

Jack said no, vegetarian or not, he loves me and Sad Ed just has to go vegetarian to make Scarlet realise how much she likes him.

Am not fully convinced that Jack will still love me.

May go vegetarian after all.

Maybe.

Or not.

**4.00**

Mum arrived at Suzy's to drag me back home.

Apparently Thin Kylie asked James why I was doing a Knicker Show, and James told Mum and they both thought I'd come here.

They were right.

Wish wasn't so predictable.

Will work on predictability.

Next time will go somewhere else.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Was this alright? Should I continue? What do you think? I won't continue without reviews, cos otherwise there's no point in continuing this fic. So review!**_


	2. Shocking News

_**A/N: wow am such a slacker. Sorry!! Well anyway, here's CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**_

_Wish wasn't so predictable. _

_Will work on predictability. _

_Next time will go somewhere else._

**Monday 14****th**** July**

Thank God there's only today and then four more days of school left, because we aren't doing anything.

Actually no, I take that back. As am grounded for the foreseeable future, I will have absolutely nothing to do in the holidays apart from watch the dog vomit up my favourite CDs and DVDs. Oh my life is so tragic, and not in a starving, poverty-filled way.

**6.00 PM**

Shocking news!!! Mum and Dad are going away, leaving James with the Cleggs, and me with Scarlet!!!!!!!!!!!

You may be asking, "well how did this happen?" as it is so un-Janet Riley. Well here is sequence of events from yesterday:

Janet Riley storms into the Stones' house demanding Rachel Riley removes herself from the premises.

Janet Riley takes Rachel Riley home and gives James strict instructions to supervise Rachel Riley's cleaning.

Janet Riley drives back to the Stones' insisting she speak with Suzy Stone about permitting Rachel Riley's irresponsibility.

Suzy Stone asks Janet Riley if her hysteria is due to sex withdrawal.

Janet Riley tells Suzy Stone of course it isn't, how could she be so stupid?

Suzy Stone takes Janet Riley into her counselling room and somehow gets Janet Riley to confess all about her sex life, or lack of one.

Janet Riley comes home enlightened to sex (or temporarily hypnotised by Suzy) and books (online – but not without the gloves and helmet) the sex retreat in India that Suzy and Bob went to a few years back.

Did not want to ask why she wanted me at Scarlet's and not the Cleggs' like James, because did not want her to change her mind.

_**A/N: Okay, I'm really really really really really really really sorry that this is so unbelievably short. I just really want to give you a chapter because I am such a slacker. So I'm sorry. And if I get lots of nice reviews I promise to make the next chapter at least 2000 words. **_


End file.
